Harry Potter and the Gate of the Raven
by Daiyu Amaya
Summary: Harry Potter meets a young woman during the summer, they talk about their school lives and he begins to realize that there is no good or evil magic and that the dark lord was right; Knowledge is power and magic only dose what its welder asks.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Gate of the Raven**

**Summary:** Harry Potter meets a young woman during the summer, they talk about their school lives and he begins to realize that there is no good or evil magic and that the dark lord was right; Knowledge is power and magic only dose what its welder asks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own harry potter hence it's on this site

* * *

Swirls of color embraced him like a rainbow come down from the sky, he loved traveling away from privet drive number four thank you ever so much; If he could get away from those slimy gits he had to call family then it was a good day indeed. He passed the colored swaths of cloth and noticed a Café, maybe he would stop by for a spot of lunch?

"Sir, you dropped this!"

He turned to face a woman whom called out to him with the hint of a foreign accent; she was pretty enough, white dress with no sleeves down to her knees and midnight hair, slanted azure eyes that were like two windows facing the sky, cream-colored skin and a ballerinas build but something about her hummed with power. Was she a witch? She held my wallet aloft.

"Ah, thank you miss!"

She nodded with a smile;

"Rachael Loretta Roth."

She had a rather pretty name;

"Harry Potter."

Her slim eyebrow raised much in the same manner as Snape's when he heard something interesting;

"A fellow mage hm? Well then; why don't you join me for lunch?"

She motioned at the table she must have been sitting at before noticing my wallet on the ground;

"Sure why not?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Gate of the Dragon**

**Summary:** Harry Potter meets a young woman during the summer, they talk about their school lives and he begins to realize that there is no good or evil magic and that the dark lord was right; Knowledge is power and magic only dose what its welder asks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own harry potter hence it's on this site

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V**

"Hogwarts huh? What's that like?"

I smiled lightly;

"We've got ghost and a billion rooms. It's great."

Rachael laughed;

"Ravens-gate is pretty big too. We've got several buildings that are multiple floors, seven floors for nine buildings and then the headmasters building and the teachers building and six greenhouses!"

I laughed;

"Wow that sounds like a big place! We've got a castle."

Her eyes were wide;

"Castle? mio signore!"

What did that mean? She must have notice my cluelessness;

"Mio signore; My lord…English is not my first language, I originate from Italia."

Italy. I wondered what it was like there, good food and large families to have dinners with.

"I've lived here in England for all my life; I want to travel when I'm old enough."

She nodded and took a sip from her straw;

"I've traveled all my life, when I entered Ravens-gate it was difficult for me. Having to stay in one place for a long time was different for me and yet I grew to love it, eventually I'll teach there."

A teacher then? Rachael didn't seem like the teacher sort, beautiful, young, intelligent, and funny… Wow was I getting a crush on her?

"What do you plan to do when you're done with school?"

I thought about it for a moment;

"Well travel around first, but job wise…I thought I wanted to be an Auror, then a professional Quidditch player…Honestly I don't know what I want to do."

She placed her fingers together and got a faraway look;

"Well, you could see if Ravens-gate has any classes' open that might interest you?"

I frowned; I didn't go there so why would they have any classes open for me?

"I don't go there though?"

She tilted her head;

"Yes but they offer outside the yearly classes, we have advanced classes…doesn't Hogwarts?"

"Well, yes but it's part of the years."

She smiled lightly;

"I guess Hogwarts is like a high school then and not like a high school and college which Ravens-gate is. You can even take classes through the mailing system or online even. But since you're not done with Hogwarts a computer wouldn't work out for you."

A class you could take outside of a classroom? Wow that was different!

"Really? Do you know any of the classes they offer?"

She smiled and pulled out a book;

"I take one actually, this book is for Arithmancy. It's a little more advanced than the yearly classes and we have also alchemy, Animal handling some of those classes are pretty interesting like dragon handling, Advanced muggle studies-"

She took a deep breath to continue;

"Some classes that you'll find in the muggle world such as history or technology… I took a class that was at the school for typing which was nice…there's one for the mailing system too but you've got to be honest about your time because the paper's charmed with the time so you have to write the right one down."

It sounded excessive really. She looked up past me and smiled;

"Hey Shelton!"

I turned and noticed a man heading our way; He had hooded violet eyes like two drops of wine, and wavy, medium-length hair the color of chestnuts, he wore a white button up, jeans, and boots;

"Harry this is Shelton Trevino, one of the teachers at Ravens-gate."

He looked very young to be a teacher, maybe in his mid-twenties. Shelton sat down and smiled at me;

"Harry Potter, what interesting company you gather where ever you go Miss Roth."

She blushed and nodded;

"I can't help it; it's my curse or maybe my fortune?"

Shelton laughed and I found myself smiling along.

"Shelton, have you graded the first year's potions yet?"

He gave her a look of long suffering.

"Oh gods that was the worst batch ever; they get stupider every time I see their papers."

Was he the Potions teacher?

"Ah, I teach first through fifth year potions and sixth to ninth year dark arts."

Dark arts? He taught it! Ravens-gate was like Durmstrang? Was their headmaster also a death eater?

"By the look on your face you find the dark arts to be atrocious?"

Did they even have to ask me that?

"It's evil!"

Shelton flagged down the waitress and ordered, when she left again he started in on the subject;

"No, magic is not inherently evil or good. It is the person who uses it that is one way or the other…maybe even neither. I could kill with great remorse of course, with Wingardium Leviosa, or Rictusempra for gods sake. Simple levitation becomes death from speed or height, and tickling becomes asphyxiation."

He had a good point that was for sure, And he was right about those spells… But some dark arts were just plain ol' evil.

"Yes but you can't say that none of it is evil, the big three after all are."

The waitress had come back and set out some sandwiches and more tea for us. Once more leaving it was Rachael that answered me;

"The three, Avada Kadavra. Made to painlessly kill prisoners, Crucio for gathering information before Veritaserum was made, and last but not least Imperio also made before veritaserum or if none could be found. It was to get information from spies or to send in enemy soldiers to do the deed of taking down the people they worked for."

Made for such reason's they weren't as bad but they were still evil, if not outdated.

"Harry, your school doesn't teach that dose it?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Gate of the Dragon**

**Chapter Summary: **Harry, Hermione, and Ron are reunited on their way to the Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer:** On first two chapters

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V**

"Harry!"

I turned and waved at both Hermione and Ron. It had been such a long summer that just taking a break and getting to see my best friends again was great.

"Hey guys, how have you been?"

Hermione looked a little surprised for some reason;

"Um, great mate but what about you?"

I frowned;

"Why are you two acting so odd?"

Hermione tugged on my left ear;

"When did you decide to get a piercing?"

I laughed;

"Oh, sorry I forgot about that! I got it a month ago, got kind of use to the lion head there in the morning when I looked in the mirror or walked around."

Ron shook his head;

"Wait till my mum sees it, she'll flip her lid that's for sure; that and your hair is longer."

I smiled, if Ron only knew what I had been up to all summer. He would flip his lid for sure, I mean he was as against the dark arts as I was before I met Rachael, before she changed my world, and my life. She said there were three kinds of people, those who used only those spells that were considered light, those who used only the dark, and those who used both. She and the students of Ravens-gate Academy of Thaumaturgy were the third kind, dark, light those terms were considered below them. And it was true, it was old terminology and we could move past it.

"Yea, wait till she sees my tattoo."

They stared at me mouths wide open;

"Careful you'll end up with something flying in there."

Hermione was the first to snap out of it;

"You have a tattoo?"

I smiled;

"mh hm. It's pretty cool, I got it for a dare to be honest but my friends were nice to ask for something as cool as what I got. I'll show you later, it's on my back."

They nodded;

"What is it of?"

I wagged my finger practically in Ron's face;

"If I tell you now where will the surprise be?"

They laughed;

"Well it's nice to see you're so relaxed for once after a summer."

Relaxed? God the crap I had to go through what with those mail delivered classes? I wouldn't take our classes so lightly anymore that was for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Gate of the Dragon**

**Chapter Summary: **Back at school at last, but what changes has Harry gone through during the summer and is he the only one?

**Disclaimer:** On first two chapters

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V**

"Potter, what's with the earring?"…"Potter you look like a girl!"…"Is that a lion in his ear?" "Wow did he spike his hair too?" "He looks like a punk now!" "Isn't he hot?" "Wow what is that about?"

All this and more erupted around me as every got off the train, yes I was wearing my school robes and my tie wasn't on quite right but it was the our arrival day why would I care if my attire wasn't quite right? The earring was rather neat in my _oh so humble_ opinion. I grinned at the thought causing some of the first years to shrink back in some fear or something of the like.

"Harry, you shouldn't look like the cat that caught the canary."

I looked to Luna;

"Ah but it's such fun my good lady!"

She giggled;

"Of course."

"Hey Harry!"

I waved to Neville;

"How's your gran Nev?"

He turned red;

"She isn't happy with me right now actually; she doesn't like our mutual friend."

I laughed;

"Really? What did Roth do?"

He had run into me and Rachael Roth, all of us spending a great deal of time together, Rachael helping both of us through courses from Ravens-gate.

"She sent me a very inappropriate gift that gran found."

"She's not the one who bought you that book Nev that was me."

He turned bright red;

"Ah, well that explained that. You really shouldn't give me that stuff when I live with gran."

I chuckled and he, Luna, Ron, and Hermione all got into a carriage before I replied;

"So when you move out it's ok?"

He scoffed;

"Of course not, I can buy my own thank you very much."

Ron and Hermione had been rather quiet and I turned to them;

"How about you guys? Go on a date yet?"

Ron turned about as red as his hair;

"Ah no, not yet. By the way, who's this Roth you two were talking about?"

I smirked; trust Hermione to ask those kinds of questions, Luna beat me to the punch this time;

"Miss Roth is an inspiring teacher who- if the rumor mill is true is coming here to Hogwarts."

Rachael had told us that for her last year of schooling that she would also be taking on a post as a Hogwarts teacher.

"Can't wait to bug the hell outta her!"

And the carriage made it's marry way to the school.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and the Gate of the Dragon**

**Chapter Summary: **Opening ceremonies, Teachers glory, and one very sneaky Miss Roth

**Disclaimer:** On first two chapters

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V**

I saw Roth sitting next to Snape who looked both curious and amused for once; Rachael was scribbling away in a note book and not paying strict attention to those around her. But it was nice to know the teacher before everyone else did and not like that whole thing in my third year with Lupin. I Smiled and took a seat, we would start soon after all;

"Hey Harry what's with the earring?"

I turned to Dean and Seamus who both looked as if they were about to hear something outrageous, which of course I would give them for once;

"Ask Professor Roth when you get the chance."

Their brows turned to v's about the same time;

"Who?"

I pointed up at the teachers table and at Rachael Roth;

"Rachael's the new Professor; I met her during the summer."

The caught the use of her first name from me and took a long look at her as I folded my arms and sat there smug as hell.

"Wow she's pretty, yea not like the other Professor's that we get!"

And then Rachael had to look up, I waved at her and she rose her hand before going back to the notebook. I suspect she was drawing the great hall and would at some point paint it on her free time. I still was on stick figures and abstract arts but I was well on my way, Nev for once was better than me at something too.

"God it's going to be hell though isn't it."

I smiled at Neville's comment which surprised plenty of people, when did quite, often picked on Neville Longbottom speak out like that?

"Yeah that's true, Rachael's gonna pick on us for sure."

We grinned at each other before everyone started to ask questions and basically berate us for stuff we would say back. Nev was braver now then he had only last school year, Because Rachael had given him the boost he needed to be himself.

"Quite, the First years are about to come through the door!"

The prefects all shouted almost as one, for once most of the school did what they were told.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and the Gate of the Dragon**

**Chapter Summary: **Our headmaster talks, people get surprised, and as always Harry has rumors about him

**Disclaimer:** ^_^

Author note: Please Review! I have forty-six hits and yet only a single alert! Although thank you for that Princess101855!

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V**

"Zimmerman, Annalisa."

Who was sorted into Slytherin, finally Dumbledore could talk and we could eat! I was starved, famished; you know all that stuff about hunger.

"Welcome, welcome to our new students and to those returning! Welcome to the start of a new term at Hogwarts. As always the dark forest is considered out of bounds and Mr. –"

I zoned out as Dumbledore spoke, it was very much the same speech he gave every year;

"-Our new Defense against the dark arts professor Roth!"

I perked up and clapped for her, she had only waved her hand as if she were in a beauty pageant, you know that one the winner would give or something like that and that was it. Snape even looked shocked that she didn't stand up and greet the students a little better, Of course this helped her case, if she looked beautiful the only way she could act was cool and calculating.

* * *

"Harry come on!"

I shook my head and pointed up at Roth who was still at the teachers table talking to Professor McGonagall. Who glanced at me as I made my way up the steps to Rachael;

"Hello Professor Roth!"

I said cheerily as they stopped talking and looked at me;

"Hey there Harry, are you glad to be back?"

I nodded;

"I'm glad you're here too! I know you're going to push us pretty hard and I think we really need that in DA."

She smiled lightly;

"Well glad to hear that, did you finish your homework that I set you and did Neville?"

Did Nev finish it?

"I don't know about Neville but I finished it. Do you want me to hand it to you tomorrow?"

She looked rather thoughtful;

"At Breakfast if you will."

I nodded and we said our goodnights. Ah what a long day it would be tomorrow if Rachael got her way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter and the Gate of the Dragon**

**Chapter Summary: **Breakfast time, flirting, and Harry being Harry

**Disclaimer:** You know where it is lol

**Warning: Cussing this chapter**

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V**

"Harry!"

I laughed and pulled away from Neville;

"Hey you know Roth asked about our homework."

His eyes grew comically wide;

"Oh shit I totally forgot!"

I chuckled at him;

"Did you finish it? She asked me for mine at breakfast."

He let a sly little grin slip onto his face;

"Oh really? Did you flirt with her too?"

I punched him in the arm;

"Ow what was that!"

Shaking my head I beckoned Hermione and Ron to follow me;

"Wanna see my tat still?"

They nodded and I led them to a corner of the common room, it would be funny to let the rumor get all over school in a night. I undid my shirt and turned my back to them and slid the material down my back, Hermione gasped;

"Oh my god Harry!"

Ron stuttered before;

"It's Padfoot!"

I smiled; well it was a bit more than him. Dad was there and mum, Prongs stood next to Padfoot and around them a ring of lilies.

"Harry that is so beautiful!"

Parvati squalled at me before the others came to inspect my tattoo; it was great to have people point out how great it looked. I knew that not everyone understood the meaning of it but I loved it all the same.

"Alright! Enough time for bed!"

Thank god for Hermione, I threw my shirt back on and walked straight to bed and flopped on it;

"Aren't you going to change?"

I shrugged but I'm not sure if Ron caught it, I didn't really care if I did or not. It's not like I was wearing very much to begin, I grinned into the sheets, nope wasn't wearing very much at all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter and the Gate of the Dragon**

**Chapter Summary: **Dorm-room suprises,eggs, bacon, Ferret , and a dash of schedules.

**Disclaimer:** You know where it is lol

**Warning: Cussing/Mentions of Butt Kissing ^_^;**

**Oh and thank you Sura88! It means a lot to me!**

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V**

"Bloody hell!"

I burst out laughing about the same time as Dean, Seamus, and Neville, I had woke the others with a brilliant plan to get Ron awake, Whipped cream and feathers were an awesome way to wake him! His face was turning red as he realized that there was cream all over his face. I laughed harder and danced away as he leapt up and tried to tackle me.

"Ah come on Ron you'll be able to plan the next one!"

He froze;

"The next one?"

We all nodded;

"Hell I could be the next victim!"

* * *

"You woke up all the girls with your yelling and laughing, what were you yelling about anyway?"

Hermione said as we walked to the common room;

"Oh we just pranked Ron is all; you girls are going to hate the hell out of us by the end of the week."

She frowned but took it in strides;

"Breakfast I think."

* * *

"Good Morning Professor Roth!"

Neville and I chirped, of course as we held out our homework to her.

"Why thank you boys!"

Snape's eye twitched at our, _oh_ so cheerful voices, seriously it twitched really badly. Guess he wasn't a morning person;

"You set them Homework over the summer before you even became their teacher?"

Rachael looked at Snape;

"Oh I was tutoring these two over the summer; they have the worst case of forgetfulness I have ever seen."

Oh that was such a low blow;

"And you don't? Professor."

Neville hastily added Professor as Rachael sent an icy glare worthy of Snape. But she nodded afterwards;

"Of course we're not all perfect after all."

Eventually we left her to eat breakfast and get our class schedules;

"Potter, hey Potter!"

Malfoy great, just what I needed in the morning, eggs, bacon, and Ferret.

"What?"

I hissed back, why was the Slytherin table so close to ours again?

"Kissing Professor Roth's butt already?"

I sighed;

"Just so you know Mister Malfoy, Rachael Roth is a friend of mine and second off I was given her my summer homework that she set me. Now if you don't mind I'm going to finish breakfast or do you want to keep flirting with me?"

He turned pink but before he could say anything Professor McGonagall began to hand out our schedules.


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter and the Gate of the Dragon**

**Chapter Summary: **In bed jokes, rumor mills, and Hermione being the mother hen

**Disclaimer:** You know where it is lol

Also Like to thank **kschanuel** for adding this to favorites!

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V**

I gave Malfoy a grin before walking off with Neville to Herbology.

"He's cute when he's all flustered, don't you agree Nev?"

He snorted;

"He's still a git, bet he turns green –"

"In bed."

Neville scowled;

"Not with the rumors I hear, they say he's bedded every girl in his house in our year."

I fake pouted;

"What no guys? Darn and here I almost thought I'd get lucky."

He smiled and shook his head at my antics; of course Hermione had to hear the end of that comment.

"Harry! You shouldn't be worried about that!"

I smiled at her;

"Of course I should wait till I marry, right Nev?"

He turned bright red at the comment and wouldn't speak to me the rest of the way to the green houses.

"Partner with me Miony?"

She nodded and she and I sat down next to each other, Neville of course didn't team up with people and often floated around the class room like Professor Sprout did since he was her best student.

"Harry, ever since we got back you've been acting strange."

I nodded;

"Rachael gave me and Neville some oh so useful tips, that and I got to do a lot of things this summer that I haven't any other. When I hang out with them it's just the three of us, no grownups… well ok Rachael is just because she's twenty two but she's great! Doesn't tell us what to do unless it's important…"

I knew that it was going to be strange to her, I was always controlled and then comes Rachael who gave us freedoms that we had never tasted, and of course it had changed me and Neville. How could it not? Neville got to finally tell someone he was bisexual and I got to explore my own sexuality, and we didn't giggle when someone said sex or sexual or any other word associated with those ones, because of Rachael. She was our light in the darkness... or rather our darkness in the light either way really worked for her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter and the Gate of the Dragon**

**Chapter Summary: **Drinks in the face, Detention, and Hermione bemused

**Disclaimer:** don't nor ever will own Harry Potter and all Harry Potter related things ^_^

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V**

Lunch was a bit of an affair that was for sure, I had a splotch on my shirt from where Malfoy had thrown his drink in my face, though the thought was great. Now I knew how to get under his skin, just flirt and make comments about bed. Next I had known he'd tossed the drink in my face and stormed off;

"I think he likes you."

I tilted my head at Neville's comment;

"Oh and how did you get that impression?"

He grinned at me;

"He threw his drink at you, has he ever done that to anyone before?"

I thought about it;

"Not that I've ever heard…"

It had always seemed below him to throw things like his drink rather than a spell after all. Maybe Neville was right? Maybe Malfoy had a bit of a crush on me?

"But it's still a wasted drink Mr. Potter; I suggest you come to my office for detention tonight after dinner."

I flinched at Rachael's voice but noticed the wink she gave me, I bet she was going to go find Malfoy and give him detention too at the same time. I laughed in my head as she wandered out of the great hall, when it came to her and doing something that would annoy them she was the king or rather queen at it.

"Well at least she didn't take house points."

I rolled my eyes at Neville;

"No but she gave me detention, that's never any fun even with her giving it to me."

Hermione frowned... Holy shit Hermione had been sitting there the whole time hadn't she?

"Um, Miony have you been there long?"

She grinned;

"Long enough to see you flirt with Malfoy."

I grinned right back;

"Yep I did, want me to start on you next?"

She laughed and got up;

"Not in a million years, your like my kid brother."

And walked away like it was alright to say that to a guy, Teenage no less!


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter and the Gate of the Dragon**

**Disclaimer:** … ^_^;

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V**

"Hey Malfoy, she get you too?"

He didn't answer except with a glare;

"Alrighty boys, I think I would like to know why I put you in detention."

Malfoy turned just a tad pink;

"He threw his drink after I said 'it's okay you don't have to stop staring that just means you're interested.' Then the drink toss."

Rachael tried I mean really tried to not laugh but it was just too darn hard for her, Malfoy looked like he was going to be sick.

"You threw your drink at Harry because he was flirting with you?"

Malfoy looked offended;

"I don't need a boy to flirt with me! I like girls! Girls goddamn it!"

She nodded;

"Malfoy, he wasn't being serious…You knew that didn't you?"

He closed his eyes and sighed harshly;

"It's alright if you do you know, I like boys too."

His head snapped up so fast I swear he got whiplash, his eyes wide, his mouth slightly parted, in that moment he looked utterly kissable, of course I didn't want to kiss ferrets. But if I had wanted to I could have, before he hexed me of course.

"You're gay?"

I chuckled;

"Naw, I'm Bisexual…or at least I am for right now. I'm still working on that."

* * *

"So you learned that you liked both, but then why tell me? If I told on you…"

Rachael snorted and answered for me;

"He would out you right back. That or find some way to get you back. I taught him rather well after all."

It was great that Rachael didn't really want to give us detention and Malfoy could speak without being rude to me for such a long period of time.

"What else did she teach you P- Harry."

I smirked at that, it was Rachael's rule. I had to call him Draco and he called me Harry, It made talking easier if anything.

"A little bit of a lot, Transfiguration, Potions, charms, dark arts, flirting-"

"Did you just say the dark arts Po-Harry?"

I let a lazy grin float onto my face;

"Guess we have something in common now don't we?"

Rachael laughed;

"Yes we all do!"

He looked shocked;

"Dumbledore let you learn-"

I growled;

"He knows nothing of it, nor of where I was most of summer vacation and it's not any of his business."

Draco smiled;

"Ah, so you can think like a slytherin!"

I gave Rachael a quick jester that I was going to tell him my little secret.

"The hat wanted to place me in Slytherin."

The look on his face was priceless;

"Oh oh god can we obliviate him and do that again?"

Rachael shook her head, then after a moment Malfoy. He kind of came out of it;

"We could have been house mates?"

I grinned;

"We could have been mates alright."

Mates had so many terms that it was ridiculous, Rachael didn't speak English at one point and had been very confused by the term as the English used it, America's seemed to find it odd as well but hey we could say whatever the bloody hell we wanted!

"Damn it Potter stop flirting with me!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter and the Gate of the Dragon**

**Disclaimer:** … 0_o

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V**

I yawned as I sat in the great hall, I really wished Rachael hadn't made us stay up so long. I mean it wasn't like we'd actually had a detention! But the talking helped, Draco could now understand me a little bit as I could him. I could still flirt with him and he no longer would take it quite so serious, I don't think I could flirt with him for real. First and foremost he wasn't my type. Even if he was I wouldn't, I didn't need daddy dearest wishing to rip me a new one thank you ever so much.

"So what did Professor Roth make you do last night?"

I glanced at Hermione;

"Not much, writing lines about not flirting with people who had no interest."

Of course that was debatable, he was Bi after all. But then my mind supplied me with the same old daddy dearest thought. I really didn't need to be hurt just because someone who I might not be with long had a death eater for a father. I wondered what the day would hold, other than classes and tea with Rachael and Draco. I wondered sometimes if it hadn't been for Rachael that I would be doing the same things every day and not caring, my world a bubble that broke when I left and saw the world for what it really was. A place of incredible darkness and light, where the shadows may save you or take you. I loved the things that Rachael had taught me. I was also relieved at the things that she'd taught me, I could now defend myself against the death eaters and the dark lord, with things that they wouldn't have believed I would use or know.

"Ah, well she's right you shouldn't flirt with Malfoy. It looks weird."

I grinned at her;

"Don't worry; I'll flirt with you if you want me to."

She giggled however what made me uncomfortable wasn't the giggle but the fact that Ron overheard that bit and turned an unsightly red.

"You shouldn't flirt with your friends."

He muttered;

"Aw are you jealous, can I flirt with you then?"

Hermione smothered a laugh at the face that Ron was making; a cross between a fish and a monkey.

"NO!"

And he stormed off;

"What's his problem?"

Dean asked from across the table. I sighed light;

"He doesn't like my attitude today."

* * *

not as long as the other chapters but hey my writers block is clearing up


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry Potter and the Gate of the Dragon**

**Disclaimer:** … 0_o lol sorry it's so short, between work and writers block I haven't really gotten anything done here ^_^;

* * *

Another day, another class. Same old, same old you know? I hated this waiting game I was playing with every one, surely some one would see my differences and make a decision to find out what was going on with me, to make sure I was still on the same side or something! Not that I had changed sides or anything, maybe I was part of a new side? I no longer hated the dark arts with passion, I longed to learn as much as I could now. Without knowledge there was no power and without power there was no responsibility to be had, no hero to be made or in some cases unmade.

"Harry?"

I looked into bright blue eyes. Draco...He smiled at me and I grabbed his arm;

"Hey Drak."

Rolling his eyes was his only reaction to my nickname for him;

"What were you thinking about? You seemed really out of it."

I shook my head;

"Thinking about how everyone is so blind."

I heard someone take a sharp intake of breath; Draco froze and both of us slowly turned around. Great, just the most perfect ending to my oh so perfect day; Snape stood with arms crossed...it was past curfew if my guess was right. That or his face had finally stuck into a scowl, I almost laughed at the thought. His eyes darted from me to Draco as if he didn't quite understand how we had become friends.


End file.
